Wind power units (WPUs), which generate electrical power from the energy in wind, continue to increase in importance as alternative, or “renewable,” energy sources. Like many machines, WPUs require periodic maintenance and servicing over their service lives. The turbine and generator of a horizontal-axis WPU are typically supported at the top of a tall tower, not only to provide clearance for the turbine blades, but also to place the turbine high off the ground, water or other surface below where wind speeds are characteristically higher. Because of this location, delivery of service equipment and replacement parts to WPUs can be expensive and technically challenging. The expense and challenge are often further increased in the case of WPUs located very remotely and/or on difficult terrain, such as on hilltops and mountain ridgelines.